ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Journey Abroad
category:MissionsCategory:San d'Oria Missions de:San d'Oria-Mission 2-3 Letter to the Consuls Dark Key Kindred crest Kindred Report | repeatable = | parent = | children = | previous = The Davoi Report | next = Infiltrate Davoi | cutscenes = }} Notes *You will travel to the other two nations in both walkthrough of this mission. Which walkthrough you choose depends on which nation you choose to visit first. *This fight is no longer capped at 25. *If you did mission 2-2, you may need to trade 1 crystal or do Bat Hunt once. *If you skipped mission 2-2, you may need to trade 3 crystals to a Temple Knight for rank points. Walkthrough *Talk to the gate guard to obtain this mission. *{Chateau d'Oraguille} Talk to Halver to receive a Letter to the Consuls and he'll tell you to travel to Bastok and Windurst to visit for your nation's embassies. **There are two possible walkthroughs, depending on if you visit Bastok first or Windurst first. ***If you are in possession of Rhapsody in White, you will also receive Cipher: Halver Bastok Windurst Walkthrough Bastok Suggestion: Buy a stack of Pickaxes from shops, to save you the trip of returning to Bastok to purchase more; pickaxes can break when mining and Mine Gravel (you need one) is a high drop but not guaranteed per mine attempt. You can also buy Mine Gravel (Others > Misc )but you have to travel to Palborough either way so it is not worth it usually. *{Metalworks} On second floor at Consulate of San d'Oria at (I-9), speak to Savae E Paleade for a cutscene. **Enter the Department of Industry, door to the right of the President's Office at (J-8), and speak to Pius. **Walk to the Craftsmen's Eatery at (G-9) and speak to Grohm for a cutscene and 3 Pickaxes. ***Grohm will describe the general process of how to Get Mine Gravel & Mythril Sand. *{Port Bastok} -> {North Gustaberg} Head to (K-3) to enter Palborough Mines. **If you are low level, you may want to bring Silent Oils to prevent aggro. *{Palborough Mines} Locate a Mythril Seam ((F-7) on the first floor or (I-9) of third floor) and mine for Mine Gravel by trading the Pickaxes to the point. **It may take several attempts at the same Seam to obtain Mine Gravel. **If you receive the message "You find a chunk of mine gravel, but your pickaxe breaks in the process," you do successfully get the mine gravel. *At (I-8) take the elevator to the third floor. At (I-6) to find a refiner. Trade Mine Gravel to Refiner Lid. Pull the lever on the refiner to activate it. Drop off ledge to floor below you. Pull second lever. Mythril Sand will be put into your inventory automatically. **You can go back to Bastok Mines quickly by taking the boat at H-8 on the 3rd floor. *{Metalworks} Trade the Mythril Sand to Savae E Paleade at the Consulate to complete this portion of the mission. Windurst Dark Key }} *{Windurst Woods} Go to the San d'Orian embassy and talk to Mourices at (G-10) inside. *{Windurst Walls} -> {Heavens Tower} Talk to Kupipi (in the clerical chamber straight ahead from entrance) to receive a Dark Key. Make sure you do not skip this step! **If she gives you Trust: Kupipi, you have to zone out and back in to trigger the 2-3 mission cutscene. If you talk to her without zoning, she just talks about Nanaa Mihgo instead. **''Everyone in your party must have this item to enter the BC, or have completed 2-3 previously in their current nation of allegiance. One person cannot get others into the fight who do not have the Dark Key, even if they are currently on this part of the mission, unless they have completed the mission in their current nation of allegiance.'' **If you are in possession of "Rhapsody in White", you will also receive Cipher: Semih. *{West Sarutabaruta} -> {Giddeus} With Dark Key obtained, head to (G-12) to enter Balga's Dais. **Only Invisible is needed in Giddeus. Buffs are removed when you enter the BCNM. *Enter the Burning Circle for a cutscene and to enter the BCNM with (Searcher and Black Dragon). **'If you are solo, make sure you are a minimum of level 30' and on a very strong job, such as a Monk using Hundred Fists. Kill the dragon before killing the Searcher, or the dragon will kill you rather easily after the Searcher has weakened you. The Searcher does not melee you unless you are close to it or it has less than 50% of its HP, so it is relatively inactive if you focus on the dragon first. **If in a party with a Black Mage, the recommended order is to kill Searcher, then Black Dragon. The BLM should use Elemental Seal + Sleep on the dragon while everyone kills the Searcher. Once the Searcher is gone, the Black Dragon will die quickly. This dragon has a very potent AOE poison attack that does 10 damage per tick, which makes antidotes necessary. He also may curse the tanks. *Once the Black Dragon is defeated, another cutscene will happen. **A glitch may prevent this cutscene from occurring. If this happens, you can view the cutscene here (begin at 8:53). Alternatively, you can exit the dais and reenter from the main entrance to watch from the Goblin Footprint. *Windurst Woods Report to Mourices at the San d'Orian embassy to receive a Kindred Report. *Chateau d'Oraguille. Report back to Halver. Additional Information: After completing the mission, you should probably go talk to Curilla to obtain her Alter-Ego at this point. Windurst Bastok Walkthrough Windurst Shield Offering Parana Shield x2 }} *Head to the Consulate of San d'Oria in Windurst Woods at (G-10) and talk to Mourices. *Enter Heavens Tower in Windurst Walls at (H-7) for a cutscene. *Enter the Clerical Chamber and speak to Kupipi. She will give you a Shield Offering. **If you are in possession of "Rhapsody in White", you will also receive Cipher: Semih. *Head to Giddeus in West Sarutabaruta at (F-8). *After entering Giddeus, you must defeat Zhuu Buxu the Silent twice to obtain 2 Parana Shields. **To get to Zhuu Buxu the Silent, head to the path at (I-8) on the first map and go down the tunnels. Then, make your way to (H-7) on the second map. **Zhuu Buxu the Silent can aggro and link with the surrounding Yagudo. **The respawn time for Zhuu Buxu the Silent is 5 minutes. *Make your way to (F-7) on the second map and speak to Uu Zhoumo to give the Shield Offering. You can do this while waiting for Zhuu Buxu the Silent to respawn. *Return to the Consulate of San d'Oria and speak to Mourices. Trade him both Parana Shield as proof of your completed task. Bastok *Head to the Consulate of San d'Oria in the Metalworks at (H-9) on the second floor and speak to Savae E Paleade for a cutscene. *Enter the Department of Industry adjacent to the President's Office and speak to Pius. *Walk to the Craftsmen's Eatery at (G-9) and speak to Grohm. *Head to the Palborough Mines located in North Gustaberg at (K-3). *In the Palborough Mines, make your way to third floor of the mines and enter the Waughroon Shrine. **If you are low level, you may want to bring Silent Oils to prevent aggro from Quadav. **The Waughroon Shrine is located at (H-10) on the third floor. *Enter the Burning Circle for a cutscene and to enter the BCNM with (Searcher and Black Dragon). **'If you are solo, make sure you are a minimum of level 30' and on a very strong job, such as a Monk using Hundred Fists. A solo hero with 4 trusts should have little difficulty clearing this BCNM below level 30. *Defeat the two monsters to obtain a Kindred crest. **A glitch can prevent the victory cutscene from occuring. If that happens, you can watch the cutscene here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3KE1KykARw0 (begin watching from 1:53), or you can exit the shrine and reenter from the main entrance to watch from the Goblin Footprint. *After you've won the BCNM you can exit back into Palborough Mines travel a short distance on that map to H-8 where you can board one of the lever activated ferries and return to Zeruhn Mines which is connected to Bastok Mines. *Return to Bastok and speak to Savae E Paleade to obtain the Kindred Report and to complete this portion of the mission. *Return to San d'Oria and speak to Halver to complete this mission. :;Mission Orders (Windurst to Bastok) ::;Journey to Windurst :::Bring an offering (a shield) from Heavens Tower in Windurst to the Yagudo treasure room in Giddeus. To uphold the honor of San d'Oria, claim two of the same shields from the Yagudo on your return. ::;Journey to Bastok :::Reports indicate that the Quadav who inhabit the deepest levels of Palborough Mines are up to something. An official named Pius will instruct you further. :;Mission Orders (Bastok to Windurst) ::;Journey to Bastok :::Survey Bastokan mining technology, and bring some mythril sand out of Palborough Mines. An official named Pius will instruct you further. ::;Journey to Windurst :::Oust the giant monster that dwells deep inside the Yagudo realm of Giddeus. ----